1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket for identification labels or index tabs of hanging file folders and to a hanging file folder provided with such a bracket.
2. History of the Related Art
When hanging file folders are placed inside a cabinet, such as a filing cabinet, or a closet, it is known to provide each of them with a label or index tab, that is held by a bracket generally made of a plastic material and connected at least to one of the principal sides of the hanging file folder, constituted by a sheet of cardboard. It is essential for the comfort of the user that these index tabs be easily legible. The ease of reading of an identification tab depends essentially on its width. Where a large number of thin files are hung on the rack of a cabinet or a closet, their transversal capacity is determined by the width of their respective tabs. As a matter of fact, the width of the tab determines the width of the bracket and, in the case where thin folders are used, the width of the bracket for the tab is wider than the hanging folder itself. Therefore, should the tab be too wide, not many file folders can be hung from a rack and an installation with an optimum density of file folders cannot be considered.
On the other hand, it is known that a filing cabinet or a closet containing hanging files can be accessed from a direction that is not perpendicular to its front face. This is particularly the case when the closet or the cabinet is installed in a corner of a room or if the user reaches for the hanging files from a determined position such as, for example, from a chair that does not exactly face the cabinet or close. In such a case, this individual's angle of vision of the hanging files does not correspond to the orthogonal direction for which the brackets of known construction are designed.
Now then, the transparent sleeves of the tab brackets are designed in such a manner that they produce, in a direction comprised in their plane of symmetry, a magnifying glass effect, allowing a better readability of the labels. The user who reaches at an angle for a hanging file does not have the advantage of this magnifying glass effect and can be bothered by the reflection of light on the external surface of the sleeves of the brackets.